Season of Storms
Season of StormsBook Depository.com (Polish: Sezon burz) is the sixth Witcher novel and eighth overall book in the series written by Andrzej Sapkowski. It is not a follow-up to the spin-off of the Witcher series proper, but instead a midquel, set before "The Witcher" short story but after most of the other stories in ''The Last Wish'''' collection. The book will be published in English in 2018, translated by David French. Synopsis Witcher Geralt. The man, whose mission is to protect ordinary people from the monsters created with magic. Mutant who has the task of killing unnatural beings. Uses a magical sign, magic potions and the pride of every witcher - two swords, steel and silver. But what happens if Geralt unfortunately lost his possession? Witcher weapons not only have tremendous value, but their loss is also the owner’s lost of indignity. Geralt have to get them back. As quickly as possible... Andrzej Sapkowski returns to his most popular hero on stand-alone novel where witcher Geralt fights, travels and loves again, Dandelion sings and flies from trouble to trouble, sorcererers are scheming ... and the whole world clouds are gathering - the season of storms is coming.Blurp of czech translations (in Czech) Characters * Geralt of Rivia * Lytta Neyd * Yennefer of Vengerberg * Dandelion * Belohun * Sorel Degerlund * Ortolan * Mozaïk * Ferrant de Lettenhove * Addario Bach * Pyral Pratt * Brehen * Mozaïk * Egmund * Algernon Guincamp Translations * Czech: ''Bouřková sezóna, translated by Stanislav Komárek, (Leonardo, Ostrava 2014) * German: Zeit des Sturms, translated by Erik Simon, (dtv, forthcoming in 03/2015) * French: La Saison des Orages, translated by Caroline Raszka-Dewez, (Milady, Montreal 2015) * Russian: Сезон гроз, (AST, Moscow 11/2014) * Serbian: Sezona oluja, translated by Zorana Lutovac, (Čarobna knjiga, Beograd 10/2014) * Spanish: Estación de tormentas, (Alamut, forthcoming in 2015) * Italian: La stagione delle tempeste, (Nord, 2016) Audio version In December 2014 Fonopolis and audioteka.pl released audio play based on Sezon burz, lasting about 13,5 hours and voiced by 84 actors, including Krzysztof Banaszyk (Vernon Roche in Assassins of Kings) as Geralt, Anna Dereszowska as Yennefer, Sławimir Pacek (minor characters in video games) as Dandelion, Karolina Gorczyca as Lytta Neyd and Krzysztof Gosztyła as narrator. It was the first book from The Witcher series released directly as audio play – previous books were released as classic audiobooks in 1990s, and re-released as audio plays in 2010s.Fonopolis studio website (in Polish) Adaptations Part of the novel was adapted and expanded as The Witcher: Fox Children comic book by Dark Horse Comics. Blurp says that: Geralt’s journey leads him aboard a ship of fools, renegades, and criminals—but some passengers are more dangerous than others, and one hides a hideous secret!Dark Horse Comics website Gallery Sezon burz audio.jpg|Polish cover of audiobook/audio play Bourkova sezona.jpg|Czech softcover edition (2014) Bourkova sezona 2.jpg|Czech hardcover edition (2014) Zeit_des_sturms.jpg|German edition (2015) SoS_Russian.png|Russian edition (2014) SoS_Serbian.jpg|Serbian edition (2014) Cover_Wiedzmin_1-8_2014.jpg|Cover of the "Wiedźmin" premium box (8 vol., Dec 2014) Polish premiumedition.png|Cover of the Polish premium edition (Dec 2014) Sezon-burz cover 2.jpg|New Polish edition (October 2016) Estación-de-Tormentas-Avance.png|Spanish edition prototype (2015) Artifex Estaciontormentas.jpg|Spanish edition (2015) la saison des orages.jpg|French edition (2015) Notes & references pl:Sezon burz pt-br:Tempo de Tempestades ru:Сезон Гроз uk:Сезон Бур Category:Books